The past
by claudia1
Summary: This is how it all begins
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers. These characters are not mine. They all belong to paramount. The vampire slaying idea belongs to Joss Wheldon.  
  
Prologue  
  
New years eve 2000  
  
There was only a week left to go the New Year.   
  
The night sky was dark forboding and covered the whole cemetery. The occasional wind would blow though the cemetery giving the cemetery a sense of impending dread and terror. Most of the graves in the cemetary had fallen into a state of disrepair, no one came to the cemetery at night it was too dangerous. If you wanted to take the short cut though the cemetery at night you would never make it out alive. That's why most people kept their visits to the daytime  
  
The night was the place of the damned  
  
Tom hit the ground with a sickening thud. He quickly got back on to his feet and desperately looked around for something he could throw at the vampire. He quickly grabbed hold of the largest stone he could find and threw it at the vampire wqith all the force he could manage. The stone hit the vampire in the chest causing him to fall onto the hard ground below. While the vampire was trying to regain his balance tom stood in a fighters stances with his stake at the ready. The vampire charged towards him, so Tom threw the stake at the vampire. It missed his heart by an inch. The vampire simply smiled at hi and p[ulled the stake out of his chest. Damn, why couldn't things be nice and simple for once. Tom silently thought to himself.  
  
Tom quickly regained his composure and punched the vampire in the face and then followed up with a hard kick to the vampire chest. As Tom landed the blow to the vampire chest he heard a sickening crack. The force of the blow sent the vampire flying backwards onto his ass. Before the vampire could get back up tom quickly took out his spare stake and dusted the vampire.  
  
Tom took one last look at where the vampire had just been and slowly continued to take the shortcut though the cemetery.  
  
"Just another day at the office," said tom to the silence of the cemetery.  
  



	2. the past - the truth is known by all

Disclaimers. The voyager characters all belong to paramount. I'm just using them for a while. All other characters are mine.   
  
Warnings: It does get a little violent and contains some hints at a same sex marriage  
  
The present  
  
"Where am I," tom asked  
  
"The holodeckk it's where you spend all your spare time," Elfman answered  
  
"Why am I tied to a chair," asked tom as he tested his bonds.  
  
"I want to make sure you don't run," Elfman said as he walked around the chair.  
  
"The captain will be looking for me," tom said hoping that it was the truth.  
  
"Can't you hear them tom. They're outside the doors of the holodeck trying to get in. When I'm though with you all they will find is pieces of you," Elfman said with a bitter laugh  
  
"Why did you kidnap me," tom asked  
  
"I'm sick and tried of people worshipping you. Tom Paris the rebel done good. I know what you're really like tom you let everyone down sooner or later," Elfman said  
  
"You sound bitter didn't you get enough love as a child," tom said with his best smile and expressionless face  
  
"Don't use the famous Paris wit as a weapon it won't work. Did I tell you tom the captain can hear and see every word," elfman's said hoping to get a reaction from tom.  
  
"Am I meant to be frightened by that little piece of news," tom said.  
  
"Oh I would be if I was you. This whole conversation is being watched on the bridge. By the time I have finished with you there won't be a place left on voyager for you to hide," Elfman said  
  
"If you didn't want me on board why didn't you just say so," tom said  
  
"Sarcastic aren't you. I want you to suffer. I'm going to rip you of your dignity and leave you without any self respect." Elfman said  
  
"You honestly think that scares me," tom said. Tom had long ago realised that the respect of others didn't mean anything to him if he couldn't have confidence in himself.  
  
"I know your secret tom," Elfman said with a grin.  
  
"What secret would that be I have so many," tom asked truthfully  
  
"You lied about your age," Elfman said  
  
"Everyone does," tom said  
  
"You're different tom. You didn't just take a few years of your age you took centuries." Elfman said  
  
"So how old am I supposed to be," tom asked. Hoping that Elfman wasn't a rogue watcher that was out to take his head  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Your 875 years old," Elfman said  
  
"Your wrong," tom said trying to hide the surprise he felt at elfman's knowledge of his true age  
  
"Don't deny the truth," Elfman said as he punched tom hard across the face  
  
"I'm not denying the truth. I'm 880 years old, but whose going to believe a word of what I'm saying," tom said as he ignored the pain he felt where Elfman had punched him.  
  
"This is when I prove to the captain that your really are an immortal. I did think about using a phaser, but it's to clean. So I thought a good old-fashioned knife would be a lot better. So much more blood and it will be a lot more painful. So what do you want tom a slow death or a quick one," Elfman said  
  
"I'm not fussy," tom said. He had died many times before and a lot of his deaths had been unpleasant. Death wouldn't effect, but when he came back to life it would affect everyone.  
  
Without another word Elfman plunged the knife deep into toms chest twisting the knife as he pushed it the knife in as far as it would go.   
  
Tom felt the knife go into the heart and wanted to scream out in shock, tom didn't utter a word he just kept silent. He wasn't going to give Elfman the satisfaction of seeing his pain. It hurt even more when Elfman twisted the knife and tom knew that death would only claim him when the knife was pulled out of his chest.  
  
"Who knew that in death tom would be so silent? I know your still alive tom. I want you to suffer and I'm going to enjoy watching your last breath come out of you," Elfman said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ensign Elfman I am ordering you to let Lieutenant Paris go," Janeway said as she glanced at her first officer. Chakotay was gripping the sides of his chair so hard that his knuckles had gone white.   
  
"Lieutenant Paris and I still have some things to discuss. So how do you think he look's Chakotay? He looks so helpless doesn't he and you can't do a thing to help him," Elfman said as he pulled the knife out of tom's chest. Blood seemed to pour out of tom as though it been held back by dam and was now escaping to the holodeck floor. Tom fell back ion the chair and for one brief moment his eyes snapped open. Tom then let out one last shuddering breath and died. Elfman looked at tom's lifeless body and ran his finger along the blood soaked blade. Elfman then sucked his finger enjoying the taste of tom's blood and all the pain he had just caused him. Elfman put the bloodied knife in the top of his trousers.  
  
"Let Mr Paris go," Chakotay said. Once he got his hands on Elfman he was going to suffer and pay for causing tom's death. He felt nothing but disgust for a man who had once been a member of his crew.  
  
Elfman just let out a smile. There wasn't a thing they could do help tom and they all knew it. Elfman walked around to the back of the chair and lifted up tom's hand. He took of the wedding ring and placed it on his own finger. It suited him so much better than tom. Elfman walked around to the front of the chair and knelt down by the chair. Elfman gently took toms face in his hands and kissed the man on the lips. He then let go of toms head stood up.  
  
"I see that Mr Paris is waking up," Elfman said. This would prove that he was right about tom being immortal.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath toms eyes fluttered open and to his bitter disappointment Elfman was still there  
  
"Why are you still here," tom asked  
  
"I wanted to see a dead man wake up and what a disappointment it was. I thought you would at least make some sort of a noise," Elfman said  
  
"Did you forget to take your medication," tom said as he tried to break the handcuffs again  
  
"I wouldn't try and break those handcuffs tom. There the strongest that starfleet has. The only way your going to get out of them is with a key. I've studied you tom and I know exactly what you are," said Elfman as he unconsciously played with the wedding band on his finger  
  
"Who am I," tom asked  
  
"The chosen one," Elfman said  
  
Tom looked directly at Elfman and laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I was you Paris. Captain Janeway is never going to let you leave this ship alive. You know as well as I do the chosen one is curse. Your something that should be thrown in the local zoo and dissected," Elfman said with a sneer.  
  
"The captain would never let that happen," said tom as he tried to break the handcuffs. This time he was successful, but he had to let Elfman believe he was still had the handcuffs on.   
  
"The captain doesn't know what a chosen one is and when I still her about the rule concerning all chosen ones you're a dead man," Elfman said  
  
"What is a chosen one Mr Elfman," Janeway asked  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know about them. A chosen one is a person that has been chosen to fight evil forces. The chosen one has supernatural strength and is more commonly known as the slayer," Elfman said  
  
"What evil forces," Harry asked  
  
"Demons, vampires, zombies anything that threatens mankind is evil," Elfman said  
  
"Is this true tom," Chakotay asked. He was hurt that tom had never told him about being a slayer or an immortal.   
  
"Yes," tom said. He had never wanted his friends and husband to find out the truth about him like this.  
  
"You didn't tell him did you," Elfman asked in a surprised tone of voice  
  
"Why should I? Being the chosen one is nothing but a fucking curse," tom snapped as Elfman let out an evil little chuckle  
  
"There is of course that rule captain. The one that says all chosen ones are to be killed, dissected and the remaining parts of their body are to be thrown in the ocean," Elfman said  
  
"That's not true. 150 years ago starfleet had a policy about people like me and it was shoot to kill. Kind of old fashioned, but it was considered the best method," Paris said   
  
"Mr Paris is this true," Janeway asked  
  
"I watched 32 people die, because of that rule. Out of those thirty-two people only one person was the chosen one. It took starfleet another fifty years to realise that we were there for a reason. By the time starfleet realised the truth about the chosen one it was to late," Paris said.  
  
"What happened after those fifty years," Janeway asked  
  
"We all went underground. It became an unwritten rule not to tell anyone who we really were and what we were capable of doing," Paris said  
  
"I almost had tears in my eyes. I'm one those people that believes in the old rule tom. You deserve death. People like you should die," Elfman said  
  
"Elfman do you know what a chosen one can do to a human," Paris asked  
  
"I took precautions Paris. I injected you with a muscle relaxant before I brang you here," Elfman said  
  
Tom didn't answer Elfman he just got up from his chair determined to wipe that smug grin from elfman's face.  
  
"H-how did you get out of those cuffs? There the strongest type that starfleet have ever made," Elfman stuttered.  
  
"You really haven't studied me very well have you? When an immortal dies any drug that is there the system becomes useless. When an immortal reawakens there is no trace of the drug in our system," tom said  
  
"I know all about your kind," Elfman said as he raised his phaser and pointed it at tom  
  
"That won't kill me Elfman," tom said  
  
"Oh I know that," Elfman said as he fired the phaser  
  
Tom fell to the floor with a thud unconscious. Elfman walked over to tom and looked down at his unconscious body with a smile  
  
"I don't want you to die just yet Paris. I want you to suffer first. Captain Janeway I have a surprise for you. I found an interesting file in tom Paris personal files. You'll find it very interesting. Computer run Paris visual personal file 2231," elfman's said as he gave tom's unconscious body a hard kick to the ribs and to his immense satisfaction he felt something snap as he kicked tom.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do captain," asked Devon  
  
"We both know the way this is all heading in. Starfleet intend to throw the colonies to the wolves. In public they give declarations of support, but they will never support those people who have decided to stay on those planets," tom said bitterly  
  
"It goes against everything starfleet stands for to abandon its own," Devon said  
  
"That's why we have to act. We can't stand by and watch planet after planet fall to there clutches," tom said  
  
"So what do we do," Devon asked  
  
"Are you willing to lose everything to help these people," tom asked  
  
"Yes," Devon said  
  
"Welcome to the maquis," tom said  
  
"So where do we start," Devon asked  
  
"You have to keep you rank as an admiral. We'll need someone who has pulling power in starfleet and you may be able to help us recruit people who will fight for the same cause," tom said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be the one who stays in starfleet? You have a lot more influence than I do," Devon said  
  
"As from this moment I am no longer a captain in starfleet. I have to go undercover and start recruiting people," tom said  
  
"Can you give up the Zeus," Devon asked.  
  
"For the cause I willingly to give up my life," tom said  
  
"What about your crew captain," Devon asked  
  
"I can't allow any of my crew to know what I am doing. I don't want them to give up their starfleet careers. The Zeus will have a new captain and the crew will go on with there life's," tom said  
  
"You're a living legend tom. You can't just walk away from your life for this cause. People will always wonder why the legendary Captain Paris walked away from starfleet," Devon said  
  
"That's were I need your help. We have to arrange my death. I don't need my reputation following me around. The people I recruit wail have to accept me for who I am. I need to arrange my death. A tragic shuttlecraft accident," tom said  
  
"What happens when you're dead," asked Devon.  
  
"I have it all arranged. For the next 27 years I will only be known as nemesis," tom said   
  
"Why call yourself Nemesis and what will happen in 27 years time," Devon asked  
  
"Nemesis means redemption Devon. I've been speaking to my son and his agreed that when he reaches the age of 49 he will act as my father in public, but in private he is still my son," tom said  
  
"Owen agreed to this," Devon asked  
  
"Owen is a bright young man and he knows that this is the only way we can do this," tom said  
  
"I have a question tom will this group your forming have any idea who the nemesis is and what you look like," Devon asked  
  
"No they'll have no idea," tom said  
  
"So you'll be one of those figures that does all the hard work, but gets none of the credit," Devon asked  
  
"I'm not doing this to make myself look good. I'm doing it for the colonies. We can't allow them to walk all over the colonies like they mean nothing," tom said.  
  
"Are you sure you can change your identity again in 27 years time," Devon asked  
  
"Yes, but I must admit that I'm going to find it hard to act as 22 year old person with no responsibilities," tom said  
  
"You will keep in touch," Devon asked. He did not want to lose contact with his oldest friend.  
  
"Of course I will. Your my friend Devon," tom said  
  
"Who would have thought that you would give up your starfleet career? You always had such a firm belief in starfleet," Devon said  
  
"Starfleet are not what I thought they were old friend," said tom with a wistful smile.  
  
"I wish you luck captain. If you ever need my help you know where I am," Devon said as he held out his hand  
  
Tom took hold of Devon's hand and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I will miss you old friend," tom said with a sad smile.  
  
"You know where I am tom. If anything happens and you need my help," Devon said as he let go of tom  
  
Tom reached up to his uniform and took of the captain's pips.  
  
"Look after these Devon. I don't think I'll be needing them any more," tom said as he turned to leave the office  
  
"Goodbye captain," Devon said  
  
"Its not captain anymore. Its juts plain old nemesis Admiral," tom said he walked out of the office leaving his starfleet career behind him.  
  
"You'll always be a captain to me, Devon said.  
  
"So what do you think of the great tom Paris now," Elfman asked captain Janeway.  
  
"She's no doubt very surprised Elfman," tom said as he got up from the holodeck floor and walked over to where Elfman was standing. "You really should pay more attention when you're trying to kill me," tom said  
  
"You should still be unconscious," Elfman said  
  
"Do I look like I am," tom asked  
  
"Your reputation on voyager has been destroyed Paris. No one will want to speak to you. Now people know that you've been lying to them for so long they will turn their backs on you," Elfman said  
  
"I don't care what people think of my past. I have nothing to be ashamed of," tom said  
  
"Your husband will divorce you. He'll turn away from you," Elfman snapped  
  
"You think that the little file you just showed the entire bridge crew will make him do that. So I was the one that founded the maquis. You haven't researched me very well have you Elfman. If you did you would have known what people thought of nemesis," tom said. If he knew his husband it would be the lies that drove him away.  
  
"W-Who was nemesis," Elfman asked  
  
"You really should ask the ex-maquis crew members they would tell all you need to know," tom said as he grabbed hold of elfman's hand and took his ring back. "You really shouldn't make a slayer angry Mr Elfman," said as he punched Elfman across the face sending him flying across the holodeck. Elfman hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Mr Paris is all of this true," captain Janeway said  
  
"What part," tom asked innocently.  
  
"You know very well which part lieutenant Paris," Janeway said  
  
"Everything is true," tom said as he noticed Elfman get up from the floor and stagger towards him  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," Chakotay asked. He felt betrayed by tom's lack of trust in him  
  
"What would any of you done if I had called a meeting and told you all that I was immortal, the chosen one and I was really 880 years old. None of you would have believed a goddamn word. It was a hell of a lot better to let you believe the lie," tom said  
  
While tom had been talking to Chakotay and the rest of the bridge crew Elfman had made his way over to where tom was standing. Elfman took out the blood incrusted knife and tapped tom on the shoulder.  
  
Tom spun round and grabbed Elfman by the neck and lifted two foot of the ground. Elfman took the knife and plunged the knife into tom's chest. The knife missed tom's heart by mere inches. Tom grimaced and tightened his grip on Elfman's neck.  
  
"You can't keep this up tom," Elfman's said  
  
Tom didn't answer he fell to the ground taking Elfman with him. As soon as he hit the floor his grip on Elfman loosened. Elfman pulled Paris loosening grip away from his throat and sat on the holodeck floor gasping for breath.  
  
Tom rolled away from Elfman and into a sitting position.  
  
"Damn you Paris you nearly killed me," Elfman said as he got back on his feet  
  
"I wasn't aiming for nearly," tom snapped as he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Feeling a little ill are we tom," Elfman asked  
  
"You either let the security men in now or I'll make sure when they get here your body will be in tiny little pieces," tom said  
  
"You wouldn't kill a starfleet officer," Elfman said  
  
Tom swayed a little on his feet. Elfman stepped closer to tom and pushed tom, nearly causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Elfman punched tom across his face and watched smiling as tom fell to the floor. Elfman knelt down next to tom, pulled out the knife and threw it across the holodeck.  
  
"Your never going to succeed Paris," said Elfman as he idly kicked tom hard in the ribs as he got back on his feet.  
  
Tom felt his eyes close shut and knew that death was claiming him again.  
  
"Who knew that I would get to kill you twice in twenty minutes. This day just keeps getting better," Elfman said  
  
"Captain Janeway I have another computer file for you. Another secret meeting he had with Admiral Devon. Computer run Paris personal file 2239," said Elfman with a grin  
  
"Devon it's so good to you again. You've aged well old friend," tom said  
  
"You as always look so young. So tell me tom how does it feel to be 22 years old again," Devon asked  
  
"Odd. I've found it hard to act like a 22 year old. So what did you think of the accident at cadik prime," asked tom  
  
"Tom you lied. Everyone in starfleet has been talking about you. You're sitting in prison because you lied. Your son has disowned you and for some reason your still smiling about it," Devon said  
  
"No one died in that crash. My son didn't disown me and I lied because I needed to get sent to prison," tom said  
  
"They found the bodies tom," Devon said  
  
"They found replicas. Nobody died in that incident Devon," tom said with a smile. A smile that never reached his eyes.   
  
"If those young men didn't die where are they and why did you want to get sent to prison," Devon asked.  
  
"There in the maquis. All there families know that they're alive. I wanted to go prison, because it's the best place to recruit people to the maquis," tom said.  
  
"Have you heard the news about Janeway," Devon asked trying to change the subject onto a lighter note.  
  
"What is she up to now? Last time I saw her was when she was a little baby and I was still a starfleet captain," tom asked  
  
"She's been promoted to captain and been given command of USS Voyager. Rumour has it that her first mission is go and find Commander Chakotay's ship," Devon said  
  
"What happened to him? He was one of the best men that I had in the maquis," tom asked  
  
"His apparently gone missing with Captain Janeway's friend on board," Devon said  
  
"That would be Tuvok. I remember serving with him once," tom said  
  
"There is another rumour floating around," Devon said  
  
"I've heard. The dear captain wants me to go and find Chakotay," tom said  
  
"So are you going to take the job," Devon asked.  
  
"Yeah why not. It's going to be a three week job at most. There is someone on board Chakotay's ship that needs to be dealt with. She has been the cause of a lot of unnecessary deaths within the maquis," tom said  
  
"Computer end playback of Paris personal file 2239," tom said as he got to his feet. Tom walked over to where Elfman was standing, grabbed hold of his arm and looked him directly him in the eye.  
  
"Do you know what its like to die slowly," tom asked as he tightened his grip on elfman's arm.  
  
"Let go of my arm you goddamn freak," Elfman snapped as he started to panic.  
  
"No. The only way your going to get out of this is to let the security team in," tom said  
  
"No," Elfman said. Elfman knew that tom didn't have long until he died again. So it was just a matter time he knew that tom was running on nothing but adrenaline.  
  
"Wrong answer," tom said as he snapped elfman's arm like it was a twig and let Elfman go. "Are you going to let the team in or do I have to break more bones," tom said with a smile  
  
"Computer realise the lock on the door alpha two three Elfman," Elfman said.  
  
The doors to the holodeck opened and the security team came rushing in. One of the security men grabbed hold of Elfman. The security team lead Elfman out of the holodeck and towards sickbay  
  
"Tuvok is everything contained," Janeway asked  
  
"Yes captain. Mr Elfman is being escorted to the sickbay for treatment. After he has received treatment he is to be placed in the brig. Lieutenant Paris condition is stable," Tuvok said.  
  
Tom started to walk out of the holodeck, but captain Janeway's voice stopped him.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris. Clean yourself up and come straight to briefing room 1. We have a lot to discuss," Janeway said  
  
"Yes ma'am," tom said as he walked out the holodeck and headed towards his quarters. It was going to be a long day   
  



	3. the past the questioning begins

Disclaimers: Paramount owns star trek I'm just using them for a while. All other characters are mine.  
  
Title: The past 3 - the questioning begins  
  
Tom walked into sickbay and sat on the nearest bio bed.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris you're not due for your shift in sickbay for another two hours," the doctor said as he walked over to where tom was sitting.  
  
"Doc I'm here for a personal reason," tom said as he took of his blood soaked uniform jacket and placed it on the bio bed.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris I am not here to entertain your personal reasons," the doctor said  
  
"This is important Doc. My personal problem is unique," tom said  
  
"What is this so called unique problem of yours lieutenant Paris," the doctor said  
  
"Doc are you aware of what happened on the holodeck," tom asked  
  
"No I have been in my office updating the crews medical files," the doctor said  
  
"Well let me fill you in. A few hours ago Ensign Elfman held me captive on the holodeck. He killed me twice and managed to access some personal files. While all of this was happening to me he mad sure that the bridge crew could hear and see everything he said to me and done to me," tom said  
  
"Lieutenant is this one of your ill timed practical jokes," the doctor asked  
  
"If it was a joke I'd be laughing," tom snapped  
  
The doctor was about to question tom further, but he was interrupted by Captain Janeway's voice.  
  
"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris," Janeway said in a crisp tone of voice.  
  
""Paris here," tom answered  
  
"Lieutenant you were ordered to come to the briefing after you had cleaned up. Would you please explain what is delaying you," Janeway asked  
  
"Captain I'm currently in the sickbay seeking medical attention from the doctor," tom said  
  
"Lieutenant I want you to come straight to the briefing room 1 when you have finished with the doctor," captain Janeway said  
  
"Yes ma'am," tom answered as he signed  
  
"Lieutenant Paris would you care to enlightened me about your personal problem," the doctor said  
  
"Doc I haven't slept in the last few days," tom said a she stifled a yawn  
  
"Lieutenant do you feel under pressure or stressed in anyway," the doctor asked as he ran a medical triode over tom and found nothing wrong with him.  
  
"Doc I've been holding back who I really am. I haven't kept up my training for the last week and theta the only release I had," tom said  
  
"You should have come to see me sooner Mr Paris," the doctor said  
  
"I haven't had the time doc, but there is something that I need to give you for my medical file," tom said  
  
"What would that be Mr Paris," the doctor said.  
  
"My real medical records," tom said as he got up from the bio bed and walked into the doctor's office  
  
"Lieutenant Paris it is against Starfleet regulations to lie about your medical files," the doctor said in a disapproving tone of voice  
  
"In my case it was necessary. I am releasing these files fro your eyes only. Only you will be able to access my medical files," tom said as he the necessary file sand updated his medical files.  
  
The doctor immediately sat down in his chair and began reading toms newly updated medical files. As the doctor began reading the medical files tom walked out of the office and sat down on one of the bio beds.  
  
After five minutes the doctor came out of his office  
  
"Lieutenant Paris your medical files tell me that you are 875 years old," the doctor said  
  
"I do know how old I am doctor," tom said with a smile.  
  
"Well I have a lot of questions to ask you Lieutenant Paris," the doctor said  
  
"You might as well come to the briefing room with me doctor," tom said  
  
"Commander where you aware of lieutenant Paris condition," Janeway asked  
  
"I never knew about this," commander Chakotay said in a cool tone of voice.  
  
Tom walked into the briefing and sat down in h9is usual place. The doctor walked over to where tom was sitting and quietly asked supernatant Torres to move. B'Elanna got up out her seat and went to sit next to Harry. The doctor sat down next tom and began to monitor him with his medical tricoder.  
  
"Doctor is there something wrong with the lieutenant," Janeway asked  
  
"Captain the lieutenant medical condition is private matter. I do however believe that it is important to monitor the lieutenant condition," the doctor said  
  
"Doc I'm not going to break apart," tom said  
  
"I would prefer not to take any chances," the doc said  
  
"Doc after all I have seen and done in my 880 years this one little incident is not going to affect me. Its just another one of those things that happen," tom said in a defensive tone of voice  
  
"Lieutenant Paris would you explain the incident in the holodeck," captain Janeway asked  
  
"Why should I," tom said  
  
"Mr Paris it would be to everyone's best interest if you told us what caused Ensign Elfman to do this to you," Janeway said  
  
"Mr Elfman wanted to prove something," Tom said  
  
" What did he have to prove," commander Chakotay asked  
  
"Ensign Elfman wanted to prove that a was lying bastard who had lied about his past," tom said  
  
"Why would he want to do that," Harry asked  
  
"A few months ago I discovered that someone had been trying to access my personal files. Ensign Elfman found and read twenty of my personal files before I was able to move my files to a more secure location. I don't know what personal files he read, but what he whatever he did read caused him to do this to me," tom said as he idly pointed to his blood soaked t shirt. The t-shirt was now turning a brown colour as the blood began to dry.  
  
"Mr Paris could you explain in more detail about what occurred on the holodeck," captain Janeway ordered.  
  
"What part of the incident," tom said  
  
"Why don't you start with the part about being immortal," captain Janeway said  
  
"I was born in 1495 n England. I experienced my first death when I was 25 years old," tom said  
  
"First death what is that," B'Elanna asked  
  
"Every immortal is mortal until there first death. When an immortal has there first death it is usually extremely violent. After your first death there is only way in which an immortal can die," tom said  
  
"So you don't age a day from your first death," neelix asked  
  
"No I was 25 years old when and I'll look like this until my final death," tom said  
  
"Lieutenant Paris can you please tell us what the maqus is," captain Janeway asked  
  
"Ask someone who cares," tom snapped  
  
"Lieutenant as your were the Nemesis you're the best person to ask about the Nemesis," Janeway said in a tone of voice that made it a order and not a request  
  
"The Nemesis does not concern Starfleet," tom said  
  
"Starfleet owes a great deal to the Nemesis," Janeway said  
  
"The Nemesis no longer exists," tom snapped  
  
"Tom the Nemesis gave the maqus such hope," Chakotay said in a gentle tone of voice  
  
"The Nemesis was something that I created for the good of those colonies. Me and several other starfleet people saw the way that the Cardassains were treating people and we all knew that starfleet would turn a blind for as long as it suited them to do so. So that's when I came up with the idea of the Nemesis. The idea of the Nemesis was to start a movement that would fight the Cardassains and anyone who joined them in the quest for power of those colonies and bajor. As the Nemesis the maqus movement was started. The Nemesis also done things to protect certain members of the maqus," tom said  
  
"What type of things did the Nemesis do," Harry asked  
  
"When the magus was a few months old the Cardassians began to infiltrate the maqus. The Cardssians placed several of the operative deep undercover. The operatives had the appearances changed to a bajor or a human. The Nemesis disposed of the most of the operatives before they could do any real damage, but a few of them managed to avoid me. As the Nemesis I used my connections to get several key maqus members out of prison or just out of trouble," tom said  
  
"Why did you walk away from being the Nemesis," Chakotay asked interested to know what his husbands answer would be.  
  
"I had a few reason for wanting to leave that part of my life behind. The twenty-seven years were up and the Cardassians killed someone extremely close to me. After 27 years it was time to put the second phase of my plan into action," tom said as he wiped away the tears that were running down his face  
  
"Who did the Cardassians kill," seven asked.  
  
"Tom you don't have to answer that," Captain Janeway said  
  
"Yes I do. The Cardassains killed a maqus captain David Glish," tom said  
  
"I remember Captain Glish he was a well respected figure within the maqus. He was the person that helped me get into the maqus," B'Elanna said  
  
"So what did he mean to you," B'Elanna asked  
  
"He was my husband for 26 years," tom said as he avoided looking at the commander. He didn't want to see the hurt he had just caused his husband. The day was already turning out to be a bad day.  
  
"Oh tom I'm so sorry. I didn't know," B'Elanna said.  
  
"No one was meant to find out that David was my husband. So what else do you want to know about the "incident" on the holodeck" tom said  
  
"Lieutenant what is the chosen one," Tuvok asked  
  
"A person who is chosen to fight the creatures of the night. The chosen one also has a supernatural strength," Tom said  
  
"What creatures of the night does a chosen one fight," Harry asked.  
  
"Vampires, demons, ghouls, demi gods and prophecies that foretell my death," tom said  
  
"Vampires actually exist," Harry Kim asked  
  
"Yeah. Do you remember the massacre of 2365 when a 3 thousand people were found dead on the planet tweetie," tom said with a ghost of a smile  
  
"Yes I remember hearing about the death of three thousand people the federation said it was due to a virus and all contact with the planet was broken for two months," Janeway said  
  
"The federation put up an exclusions zone around the planet. The whole of the federation and the nearby planets were told it was part of the quarantine, but it wasn't. A pack of 49 vampires killed those people," tome said  
  
"So how did starfleet deal with the problem," B'Elanna asked  
  
"Hey didn't. Starfleet just left the planet alone hoping that the problem would sort itself out. When I was sorting out a problem that had occurred with one of the maqus captains I went to this planet and when I set foot on the planet my worst fears were confirmed. The vampires had killed the planets entire population and they were beginning to turn on each other. It took me three weeks to kill all those vampires and when it was over starfleet declared the planet safe," tom said  
  
"How did starfleet know the planet was safe," Janeway asked  
  
"I sent them a message," tom said as he let out a yawn  
  
"Mr Paris how much do you know about starfleet," captain Janeway asked  
  
"Gossip or intelligence wise," tom said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Intelligence," captain Janeway said  
  
"Captain I'm going to have to end this briefing now. Lieutenant Paris is extremely exhausted and the only thing that is keep him awake is pure stubbornness," the doctor said  
  
"Doc I'm fine. Dying just takes a lot out of you," tom said as he tired to remain awake.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris you need at least a weeks rest. Captain," the doctor said leaving the unanswered question hanging in the air.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris as from thi8s moment you have a week of. You are not to set foot on that bridge unless there is an emergency," captain Janeway said  
  
"Captain could someone help me to my quarters," tom said as he got up from seat and used the back of chair as support.  
  
Commander Chakotay got out of his seat and went to his husband's aid. The commander slipped an arm round tom's waist to support him.  
  
"Commander I don't want to see you on the bridge for another week," the captain said  
  
The commander nodded his thanks and helped his exhausted husband out of the door.  
  
"None of what has been discussed here is to leave this room. If lieutenant Paris wants to tell the crew the truth it is within his rights to do so when he chooses. Dismissed," janeway said to the remainder of her senior staff  
  
The senior staff all filed out of the briefing room and went back to their respective workstations. Captain Janeway remained in the briefing room thinking about the last few hours. Lieutenant Paris had given them a lot more questions than he had answers  
  
To be continued (maybe) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, which is a crying shame.

Finally updated a fic that I had writers block on for the longest time. Hopefully the next part won't take so damn long. There are a couple of swear words in this part

It was the darkness he drew comfort form. He knew it was down to being a centuries old slayer that he was very much a night person. Though the centuries he had learned the hours of the night were a time he found to be the most relaxing. When most people had an in-built fear of the dark he embraced it.

"50 lights," chakotay ordered as he walked into the mess hall.

Tom briefly squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden intrusion of light. When he opened his eyes again chakotay was standing in front of him.

"Where have you been for the last two hours," and angry chakotay demanded

"Here," tom replied. He knew that he could have been a sarcastic bastard and told chakotay that he had gone for a spacewalk, but he knew sarcasm wouldn't go down to well at the moment.

"How long have you been here," chakotay asked

"Four hours," tom replied

"When I woke up and found you were not in bed with me I was worried," chakotay said

"Didn't you look around the rest of quarters," tom asked trying to keep his voice light, but despite his best intentions the sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Tom I'm worried about you," chakotay said

"I'm okay," tom replied, but he was far from okay. It was just so much easier to lie to someone when you knew they didn't want to hear the truth.

"How can you be okay? You have been sitting in the darkness of the mess hall for the last two hours," chakotay said

"I came here to relax," tom said

"Why couldn't you relax in our quarters," chakotay asked

"I didn't want to," tom said for a brief moment sounding a lot younger than his 880 years.

"Tom what is wrong with you," chakotay asked concerned about his husbands sudden change in attitude towards him.

"Why should anything be wrong," tom asked

"Tom I don't want to hear anymore lies from you. I just want the truth," chakotay said as his earlier worry gave out to anger.

"Sit down," tom said his tone of voice making it an order and at the same time a friendly request from a husband to his husband.

Chakotay immediately sat down

"How long do you think it will be, before the whole ship finds what happened on the holodeck," tom asked

"Captain Janeway said that no one but those on the bridge would know what happened. She said it was your decision to tell voyagers crew," chakotay said

"Fuck Chakotay 45 is a little to old to be naïve. When something like the incident with Elfmen happens it never remains a secret. This is a small ship light years away the Alpha quadrant. What happened will be all over the ship by now. In a few short hours the dayshift will be in the messhall talking about it. Crew member will want me to answer there endless questions about my past, my role as the slayer and immortality," tom said

"Captain Janeway said no one would know," chakotay quietly repeated

"Just because Captain Janeway tells you something it does not make it the truth. I was the captain of the Zeus, a ship three times bigger than voyage for 17 years. Gossip of any kind travels around the ship quicker than the speed of light" tom said

"The crew will accept you," chakotay said

"Do you honestly believe that? The crew, especially the maqus crew have only just begun to accept me. The real me has a centuries old past. I have seen and done things that could get me the death penalty that is if the federation still had one. The crew will not be able to accept me as the immortal slayer. The ex-maquis crew will not believe that the nemesis is me. It would darken the Nemesis name. As for you, I know you are worried, but you can't accept who I am," tom said

"I accept you, I love you," chakotay said

"Don't lie to me. I know what you're like you are a man of principles. For someone to lie to you is up there with murder," tom said

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel? I love you tom Paris. I don't care if you are older than I previously believed you to be. It doesn't bother me that you have a long past filled with secrets. I don't care that you are Tom Paris immortal slayer. I love you and nothing is going to change that," chakotay said desperately trying to reassure his husband that he was loved.

"You don't love me," tom said

"Tom…….

Holding up his hand to silence chakotay tom said, "I know that there is a pat of you that loves me. I don't doubt that, I never will. That part of you loved the old tom Paris. You married the old tom Paris who was 27 and had no real nasty secrets. You didn't marry the real me."

"Tom do not do this to me. Don't you dare shut me out of your life as if I mean nothing to you? We have spent the last ten years of our lives together in a relationship, seven of those as a married couple. I have seen what you look like after a bad nightmare and held you as you have cried," chakotay said

"What is it you love about me," tom asked

"Everything," chakotay instantly replied

"Tell me what you don't like in a person," tom asked

"Lairs, people who have no regard for other life's and needlessly commit crimes for there benefit," chakotay said

"I have lied to you throughout our entire relationship. I have lied to everyone on this ship. I lied to those who I knew wouldn't help me if I told them the truth. I lied when my son asked me about my resignation as captain of the Zeus. Despite you all may have seen in the personal files I never resigned from the fleet. There were just too many damn advantages for the marquis if I kept my captaincy. I am still a captain and I have been for longer than captain Janeway has been alive. As for committing crimes I have a long list for that. Half the things I did as the Nemesis would get me thrown in jail for the rest of my immortal existence. I've committed crimes for the greater good and just to survive for another day. The things you don't like in a person are the things I have done for nearly nine centuries and I'm not about change," tom said

"You don't have change. I'm not asking you to." Chakotay said

With a shake of his head tom said; "How can you love me when I represent all that you dislike in a person?"

"I love you isn't that enough. Can't it be enough," chakotay said

Getting up from his tom walked round to stand I front of chakotay. Leaning forward he placed one last kiss on his husbands cheek. Caressing chakotays face with his hand tom knew that what he said next would shatter his heart and turn him back into the man he used to be as the Nemesis. "Chakotay, the situation we are in is all of my own making. I fully admit that I should have told you the truth from the very beginning. As soon as the ship became lots in the delta quadrant I should have told everyone the truth, but I was far too selfish. I wanted to experience a normal life for a few years. I wanted everyone to see me as plain Tom Paris, admiral's son. I should have done so many things, but I didn't. I love you, but I am not the person you loved enough to marry. I'm not the one you should spend the rest of your immortal existence with. You deserve so much more than me. You should have the chance of a normal, mortal life and I can't give you that. Chak…. Chakotay, Love will only get you so far, but it's not enough. It never is.

"Tom…

Placing a finger on chakotays lips tom silenced him and said; "Don't say it. You can tell people what you want. Tell them I'm a rat bastard, tell them anything."

"Don't do this," chakotay pleaded

"I'll move into spare quarters," tom said as he began to walk away only for chakotay to grab hold of his arm.

"You are not walking away from us. I'm not going to let you run from this," chakotay said

Pulling his arm out of chakotays grip tom replied. "I stopped running the day I became the slayer. I'm just walking away from a marriage built upon lies."

"I love you," chakotay said his heart slowly breaking at what tom was doing.

"You don't know me," to replied and without another word he walked out of the messhall

Alone, chakotay tapped his comm badge and combed the only person he could talk to. The only person who would not judge Tom or his actions.


End file.
